


Morning Reflection

by Bi_lithiumcrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, comphet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_lithiumcrystals/pseuds/Bi_lithiumcrystals
Summary: Stephanie looks back on her past while going through her morning routine
Relationships: Carly Nagisa/Stephanie
Kudos: 1





	Morning Reflection

She used to think she hated Carly. Actually that she hated most girls. The way they fawned over boys was so annoying, and it made her feel left out. So, she put all of her energy into learning how to fawn too. Ignore that it was annoying. Especially when an obviously amazing girl was doing so over an impossible guy.

She used to think that that was jealousy, not the bewilderment that someone so perfect would waste her time like that.

She kissed Carly goodbye- their morning routine.

"Bye, Stephanie! Love you!"

She can't believe what she used to think.


End file.
